Baby You're so Unusual
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: Girls think Jace looks good in girl clothes... Simon thinks so too. SLASH, mxm, SimonxJace. Don't like hot, gay, sex? Don't read. :D


_Disclaimer: I don't own_** THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES **_or Jace or Simon or any of the other characters (emo tear)_

Warning: HARDEFFINGCORE slash. If you don't like malexmale love, sex, pairings, then don't effing read. Kthanks :]

**One Shot**

He was _so _bored. There was nothing to do when you weren't able to go outside during the day like everyone else. So he just hung out in his super dark room trying to get to sleep. It wasn't working though. He tried laying in every position, on the bed, on the floor, on a chair, he even tried hanging upside down in his closet!

Suddenly the door downstairs banged open and he heard footsteps, obviously high heels, come running up the stairs. It couldn't be his mom because she was at work and he remembered her putting on sneakers. And it couldn't be Clary because she was at school and she didn't wear heels. Also, the mysterious person smelled of sweat and... man cologne?

Simon's bedroom door burst open and slammed shut before he even had time to blink. The figure was leaning against the door, his back to him. Finally, the person turned around and Simon fell to the ground laughing.

"Shut it, mundane." Jace growled, taking a seat on his computer chair.

"S-sorry, _miss_" More laughter. Jace pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Whoa, _Simon thought, _he looks hot. _The shadowhunter squirmed uncomfortably under the smaller boy's hungry gaze. He knew he shouldn't have come to the vampires house, he didn't know wether or not the demon had eaten yet.

_But maybe that's why you came_, a voice in his head said, _because the thought of him being thirsty and drinking your blood again makes you excited_. He shook the thought away and cleared his throat.

"So... sorry for dropping in so suddenly."

"Yea, it's not every day a pretty little, well, big and muscular lady comes over. Care to explain?" The blonds eyes widened, and he began shaking. Simon stared, not quite sure wether he should be amused or deeply worried. "Jace." he jumped at the sound of his name and his eyes locked with Simon's.

"Alec and Isabelle tied me down... dressed me in this... and locked me out of the institute. I was going to buy some new one's but there was this group of girls standing outside this coffee shop. They whistled and pulled out their cellphones... Th- they chased me down the street trying to take pictures!" Jace shuddered again at the memory and walked to Simon's closet. "Dammit." he swore when he stubbed his toe on something hard. "How do you see in here?"

"Vampire sight."Simon said, walking over to the light switch. Jace gasped and turned to face him, sighing with relief when he saw the smaller boy unharmed. "Calm down babe, it's a fluorescent light."

"Shut up." he growled, rummaging through Simon's closet looking for something, _anything _to wear. "Why does it not surprise me you only wear a kids size 14?" He pulled out the biggest shirt he could find. He put it on, even though it fit a little too tight he didn't complain, and took off the skirt and searched for some pants.

He searched for something in the closet that felt like some kind of jean material. The side of his hand slid across something sharp. "Shit." he swore and stepped out of the closet.

Blood. Simon smelled blood. His throat burned, which it weird because he just fed this morning. But being in the small space with Jace's fresh dripping blood made him crazy with thirst.

The blond reached over to the desk to get some kleenex. "My god kid, what the fuck do you keep in your- AH!" he yelped, dropping the box as he was thrown backwards against the wall, one arm pinned to his side, the bleeding one held over his head.

The smaller boy's nose skimmed along Jace's throat where he could feel the shadowhunter's pulse racing. He brought Jace's hand down from above his head and put the cut to his mouth, lapping the blood up with his tongue. Jace shuddered then gasped as Simon's teeth sank into his hand.

Jace knew this wasn't good and that he should kill Simon right now, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. Instead he tried to stifle moans every time the vampire pressed closer against him.

Suddenly, Simon released Jace's hand and threw him across the room and onto the bed. He sauntered over to the taller boy, and crawling on top of him, pushed his head back, exposing the soft skin of his throat.

"Simon." Jace grunted, trying to wiggle away. He noticed all the signs of bloodlust from Simon. Pure dark brown iris's with no white showing, teeth bared. When Simon pressed his groin against Jace's, he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips, all coherent thinking gone. The smaller boy leaned down to skin his fangs into the delicate flesh of his neck.

The familiar dull, pleasant feeling filled the nephilim and he was pulling the dark haired boy closer, running his hands up his back to his hair where one hand rested as the other made it's way down the grip Simon's ass.

The demon gasped and pulled away.

Jace could see Simon was back to normal, fangs gone, whites back in his eyes. His cheeks were also flushed pink, his shirt stained wet with his fresh blood. Simon went to roll off Jace, but he stopped him. They stared at each other until Jace put his hands on the demon's thighs, sliding them up his legs, chest, neck, which is where they stopped. Simon let himself be pulled down until his lips met Jace's.

The kiss was slow at first, experimenting, testing each other's boundaries, until Simon ground their hips together making the larger teen moan loudly. Simon took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth where the innocent kiss turned into a mess of tongues, wandering hands and needy touches.

They never stopping to ask what they were doing or wether this was wrong or right. Instead, Jace pulled at the hem of Simon's shirt until he got it off him, his following after.

The blond flipped their positions so Simon was laying under him. "Jace." the smaller boy whispered, his voice full of lust. "Maybe we shouldn't." His sentence was cut off by Jace attacking his mouth hungrily while his hands fumbled with the button on Simon's jeans.

"Or maybe," Jace said, sliding the pants and boxers off. "We should." Simon could've stopped it, and he would have if it weren't for the erotic husky sound he never heard come from the smooth talking shadowhunter. Instead he let Jace run his hands along his chest, loving the feeling of his rare tender caresses.

Jace bent down to press a soft kiss to Simon's collar bone and let his mouth trail down. They stopped to lick and tease his nipple, then switching. He smiled when he heard the noises he was making the other boy create. He took the half erect member in his hand, pumping it slowly before taking the head into his mouth.

"_Fuck yes_!" he heard the vampire groan beneath him, hands tangling in his hair, forcing him to take more into his mouth. He did so willingly, sucking and lightly scraping his teeth along Simon's cock while he massaged the dark haired males balls.

"Jace," He heard Simon pant. "I'm.. I'm gonna" Jace understood and released him, earning a whimper of protest. He smirked and bent down to place a light kiss on the boy's pouting lips, then sliding them to his ear.

"Do you have anything I can use for lotion?" he asked in the same sexy voice as before. Simon nodded and reached over to his night stand drawer, where he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Jace laughed lightly. "You mundanes are prepared for everything aren't you? But we won't be needing this, " he said, plucking the condom away from Simon. "unless you have some kind of STI?" he shook his head and Jace took the lube from him. "On your knees." Simon turned around and did as Jace ordered.

He squeezed some onto his fingers and placed one at the small demon's entrance. Slowly, he eased the first finger in. After working it in a little, he added a second, scissoring and stretching him before adding a third.

When he felt Simon was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, replacing his with something much bigger. He squeezed more lube on his 10 inch dick and placed the tip at the boy's tight, puckered hole. Jace leaned down to press a light, tender kiss on Simon's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. When the other male nodded he slowly eased himself in.

"_Oh god_!" Simon moaned out of pleasure and pain. Jace was _huge_. If he were still human his heart would be hammering and he'd be sweating like Jace. He gripped bed sheets tightly as Jace entered him more.

"_Mmmm_." The tattooed boy groaned. "You're so tight." It took most of his will power not to just pound into the vampire. Instead, he pulled out almost completely, then pushed back in. A low growl escaped Simon's throat.

Jace started at a slow pace to get Simon used the feeling of someone being inside him.

When Jace's cock brushed against something very sensitive inside Simon, the demon cried out and pushed back against Jace. The pain mixed with pleasure was driving the downworlder crazy. He begged Jace to go faster, harder, and everytime the blond would make sure he hit that sensitive spot every time.

"Jace." Simon panted, thought he didn't exactly need to breathe. "I'm close." he saw the vampire reach down to stroke himself and Jace gripped his deathly pale hips tighter, ramming into Simon so hard the other boy had to rest his free hand on the headboard.

Simon threw his head back and came, panting out Jace's name over and over. The nephilim pulled out of the warm, tight hole and began to jack himself off. The other male turned around , cheeks more flushed then ever since his change, and took the shaft out of Jace's hand and placed a kiss on the red pulsating tip.

"_Mmm, ungh." _Jace moaned, running his finger through soft, dark brown curly hair and latched them there. He guided Simon's mouth up and down, forcing him to take more then just the tip, glad the boy didn't seem to have a gag reflex. Simon complied, deep throating the blond, letting his hands trail down the beautiful muscular shadowhunter thighs, as his mouth got brutally fucked.

Simon knew Jace was about to come when his grunts became louder and his hold on the boy's hair became almost painful. He released Jace's cock and stroked the member almost blidingly fast, letting the tip of it smack his tongue.

"_Ungh!" _The demon slayer cried. "Oh god! Ah, yes! Un, _Simon." _White juices shot out, covering Simon's face, and going into his mouth. The downworlder greedily lapped it all up, running his tongue over Jace's hard, spent penis.

Jace pushed Simon down on the bed, and layed beside him. The half angel wrapped his arms around the half demon and kissed his neck. Simon let out a shaky laugh. "Didn't peg you for the fuck _and _cuddle kind of guy." He felt the muscular chest vibrate beside him.

"Normally I'm not. Consider yourself special." He placed a light kiss on Simon's lips, letting it linger there. Simon smiled.

"I considered myself lucky when you didn't immediately kill me for biting you." Jace blushed.

"Well, I didn't exactly _not _enjoy it I must admit. But I figured you're my sister's bestfriend and I don't think she would've appreciated me doing that." That was a lie, Clary didn't enter his mind once since he got here. Simon didn't seem to sense his fib though.

"Speaking of Clary, I'm beginning to think her coming out pamphlet might come in handy... again."

:):):):):):):):):):) YUM! :):):):):):):):):):):)


End file.
